This Isn't Me
by LaurenEP18
Summary: After a car accident, Kurt is left without his memory. He is taken by a man who makes him, and others, work in strip clubs to make him money. It's not a good situation by any means, but it's all Kurt knows. A chance meeting with Blaine Anderson will change what he has known, and maybe, just maybe lead him back to where he belongs. Klaine, stripper!Kurt. *epilogue will come soon*
1. Wake up, kid

The water surged into the vehicle, frigidly licking at his exposed skin and rising at an alarming rate. His head was throbbing painfully as he blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision.

Darkness surrounded the car as it was swallowed by the rushing river. He blinked his eyes over to the driver's side, seeing a man frantically trying to unhook his seatbelt as the water level rose above his chest. The man was yelling, trying to capture his attention, but he was too far gone. Soon, the older man gave up on unhooking himself and went to help him. He reached over and successfully released him from the seat before awkwardly angling his body to kick at the passenger door. With a metallic crunch, the door snapped open, "_Go, Kurt!_" The man urged before the water rose above his head, bubbles escaping his mouth. He could feel hands pushing his body out of the car, the strong current pulling and whipping his body around.

He started to convulse with his need for oxygen, driving his mind to snap back and control his limbs, fighting to reach the air. As soon as his head breached the surface, he greedily sucked in the oxygen, his arms and legs burning from his struggle. Not out of danger yet, he fought against the river, but it was no use. His body was spent, muscles seizing up in the freezing water. He managed to see someone far off in the distance coming to the surface and splashing around, but then everything went dark.

It could have been hours, or only a few minutes, but soon, he was awoken by a sharp kick to his side, causing him to roll over in the mud bank. He could feel the water lapping at his feet, hear the river streaming by and the patter of rain, but he had no clue as to _why_ he was there.

"Wake up, kid." A deep man's voice ordered. He blinked his eyes open to see a shadowy figure standing over him, an umbrella held closely to his chest, "What the hell happened to you?"

He stared at the man's nondescript face for a moment before letting his eyes wander. He couldn't remember much, "I-" He tried to speak, but he was cut off as he fell into a coughing fit.

The man backed off a bit before coming closer and hovering over him, grabbing his face with icy fingers and turning it side to side, as if examining him, "What's your name, boy?" He grunted, releasing his face.

He scrunched his eyebrows together, trying hard to remember. How could he not know his own _name?_

That man. That man in the car with him called him Kurt. Was that his father? An uncle? He didn't have time to think on it seeing as the man seemed to be getting impatient, "K-Kurt." He answered.

"What are you, 'bout thirteen, fourteen?" He didn't seem to be seeking an answer, so Kurt remained silent, "I think you'd fit in just fine with the rest." He mused, grabbing Kurt's upper arm and wrenching him up onto wobbly, numb legs.

Kurt knew enough to be panicked by a strange man hauling him off, but his body didn't want to cooperate. His mind was racing as his body shut down and soon he was being dragged to a dark van. Kurt was tossed into the back where several solemn young women sat huddled together.

"We're off to New York ladies! And guy." The man said excitedly from the front seat, laughing raucously as he started up the van, speeding away.

Kurt's mind, just like his body, had enough and it too shut down.

=================================gLee====================================

Somehow, through the years living in New York – if you could even call what he was doing _living_ – Kurt's pride managed to remain fairly intact.

As he stood on stage in one of the many gay clubs in the city, taking off his clothes and feeling the groping, wandering hands of the patrons against his skin, he couldn't help but feel that this wasn't supposed to be his life. Everything, from the color of his hair to the glitter on his skin felt completely and utterly _wrong._ Kurt also knew that the way he was treated surely couldn't be the norm. Being beaten for only collecting one hundred and fifty dollars on a Friday night isn't something that should happen, but that is all he knew.

In his dreams, sometimes he'd see himself in a large, picket fenced house with a tall smiling man who always ruffled his chestnut hair and called him 'kiddo'. In his dream, the man from the car that night five years ago was his father. It all seemed so painfully _real _as the man tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead… but then he woke up with tears streaming down his face on the cold cement floor and realized his dreams were just that – _dreams._ Fantasies his mind conjured up to help him get through his existence with momentary reprieve in his sleep.

Kurt had just come off the stage, a light sheen of sweat covering his exposed body from the harsh lights of the club, when a rough hand gripped the back of his neck. He knew to keep still to avoid punishment, "Come on, boy. We're leaving."

Kurt knew better than to ask why, but his stupid mouth decided to move on its own accord, "Why?"

Charlie stopped short, eyeing him critically for a moment before speaking, "One of the girls ran off and I can't have them busting us." Kurt internally cringed when he said 'us', as if Kurt was his partner, "We're going to have to lay low. I'm thinking we should go to Ohio." Something in the back of his mind lit up at the mention of Ohio, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. When Charlie found him, he was somewhere in Massachusetts, so he wasn't sure why Ohio struck a chord, "And just maybe, I'll allow you to go to school there for a while since you've been so good." Kurt actually cracked a smile at that.

He'd begged Charlie to let him go to a real school, but he'd always been so cautious. Apparently Kurt had proved himself trustworthy. And the little issue of Kurt not even knowing who he was worked in Charlie's favor. To be honest, if given the opportunity, Kurt wasn't sure if he'd even _try_ to get away like most of the others. This was all his knew and the thought of leaving scared him… and Charlie knew that. So Kurt kept his head down and nodded, hoping beyond hope he'd be able to go to a real school. Learning on his own from books he'd earned with the little cash he'd managed to scrape together wasn't ideal.

Charlie led him back to the same van he was dropped off in and shoved into the back with four other girls. He pressed himself into the corner, ignoring their glares as they spoke amongst themselves in a foreign tongue. Kurt just shut his eyes and curled into himself, hoping he'd be able to sleep through the long journey to Ohio.

After what seemed like an eternity, the vehicle stopped abruptly. The van door was swept open and Charlie was pulling each of them out, herding them towards a dank looking building. They were thrown into a large, filthy room. Kurt turned quickly, catching Charlie's eyes, "W-when can I start? Going to school I mean."

Charlie grinned cruelly, "Soon as you can pay to get in, Kurtie." He sneered before slamming the large door in his face.

Kurt stood there, dumbfounded. Of course he'd let his hopes up only for them to be ripped down by Charlie. Why had he even thought Charlie would let him go to school? Of course he couldn't. Charlie probably just used Kurt's yearning for some sense of normalcy in school to get him to go along with minimal conflict. It worked.

Kurt stumbled over to an unoccupied corner of the room, sinking down to the chilly concrete floor. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, ignoring the burning of his colored contacts. Charlie made them all disguise themselves, changing their appearance so they couldn't be instantly recognized. For the others, it was different. They _knew_ what they were supposed to look like. Kurt on the other hand had no clue what his natural hair color was, or what his _eye_ color was for that matter. It's not like there were any mirrors around and Charlie always dyed his hair before it grew out. So Kurt just tried to forget the fact that everything was fake and believed that he was born with black hair and brown eyes. It was easier that way.

Everything seemed to be building up on him, pressing against his chest and tingling behind his eyes. He knew this feeling all too well, so he decided he'd try to get some sleep and hope that it would be gone by morning.

Even though he obviously wasn't trusted to go to school, he was the only one who Charlie allowed to go out in public, though that only happened fairly recently. It was probably because even if Kurt did get away, he'd have nowhere to go. So when he woke in the morning, he was given directions to the only gay strip club in the area, the Rainbow Cactus in Westerville.

Of course he'd been hired on the spot since apparently there weren't a lot of guys trying out. He'd earned himself an inappropriate squeeze to his ass from the overly handsy owner before he was able to finally leave.

As he made his way back 'home', he walked past a huge, beautiful school. It looked like something out of a storybook. Knowing Charlie probably wouldn't be expecting him back for at least another hour, he decided to watch as the prep school boys walked through the front commons, chatting and smiling. Kurt was about to turn away when he noticed a gathering at the far end of the courtyard. Curiosity taking over, he snuck in and followed the groups of boys running over to the crowd.

Several blazer-clad students were in the center, humming to a tune Kurt had never heard before. Then, a shorter boy with gelled hair and stunning hazel eyes jumped out and started to sing a song about a teenage dream. Kurt could only stare as the boy bounced around, dancing and enjoying himself. Then, the boy caught his eye and it seemed as if he was singing the song straight to _him._ Kurt couldn't help but blush. The boy was _far_ too good looking to be staring at him.

Feeling awkward, Kurt stepped away and weaved his way back through the crowd of boys. He didn't belong there. There was applause behind him as he jogged away, off the school grounds. Before he could make it to the main gate, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The touch brought him back to the way Charlie would grab him, so on instinct, he went completely still, his body tensing and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, are you okay?" A gentle voice asked. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of golden eyes watching him with concern.

"I'm fine." Kurt told him, slowly extracting himself from the boy's hand.

The boy held out his hand, a grin forming on his handsome face, "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt shrunk back slightly, but shook the offered hand, "Kurt."

"No last name, Kurt?" He joked. Kurt shook his head. Blaine seemed to laugh it off, assuming Kurt was joking, which he wasn't, "Did you enjoy the performance?" He asked, seeming to genuinely want to know what Kurt though of it.

"Y-you were very good."

Blaine beamed at that, "Thanks! So… are you thinking about coming to Dalton?" He asked, attempting to make conversation, "It's a great school. I live in the dorms and I have been looking for a roommate." He said excitedly, a slight blush coloring his lightly tanned skin.

Kurt glanced around, his nerves on end. He never had conversations with people. He was either at work or in whatever dump Charlie moved them to. None of the others ever spoke to him, so he wasn't very adapt to speaking to people. Blaine was watching him with a patient expression, reminding him he needed to answer, "I-I don't go… to school."

Blaine cocked his head to the side in a strangely adorable manner, "You've graduated…?"

"I… uh." Kurt started to back away, twisting his fingers together.

Blaine seemed to decide he wasn't going to get an answer, so he moved on, "Hey, uh… Did you want to go- hang out sometime?" This time, a full blush formed on his cheeks.

"I have to go." He said suddenly, instantly regretting it as Blaine's face fell. He turned on his heel and rushed off school grounds, leaving Blaine behind.

Kurt threw all thoughts of the gorgeous Blaine Anderson to the back of his mind the moment he got back to the house. Charlie was peering through the torn mesh door, his green eyes livid. Kurt fought the urge to run away and instead, walked straight up the cracked pavement to the door. Charlie lunged out, grabbing Kurt by the collar of his shirt and yanking him inside, "Got a call from the club. Manager said he hired you within minutes of you showing up. Care to share why the _fuck_ you got back just now?" He spat angrily. Kurt looked down, knowing better than to meet Charlie's eyes, "You trying to escape? You know that's a dumb fuck idea, right, Kurtie? I mean, where the hell else would you go? I put clothes on your back and food in your stomach. I _own_ you. Don't you _ever _think you can get out. No one else would want your sorry ass anyway." He growled. Finally finished with his rant, he dragged Kurt to his shared room, tossing him to the ground, "You start at the club tonight, so start getting ready now. Guess I'll have to escort your ass there." He spun around and threw the door back, shutting it with a resounding bang.

He ignored the girls rolling their eyes at him as he went over to the corner of the room that Charlie threw all of their things in. Kurt found his small satchel and proceeded to fill it with his scented body glitter and other things he might need, not that he had a lot.

Knowing he'd be up late, he decided to nap until Charlie came to get him. In his dreams however, he did not imagine a loving father tucking him into bed… he instead dreamed of a pair of warm, kind amber eyes.

===============================gLee==================================

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea." Blaine complained as he was pushed towards the doors of the only gay strip club for miles, "I-I mean, we _live _here. I'm sure someone would recognize us! Do I look twenty-one to you?" He asked desperately, glancing at all of his Warbler friends. He supposed a few of them looked the part now that they were all out of their uniforms, but still.

Wes rolled his eyes, continuing to press forward, "Calm down. All that gel has gone to your head."

"And we dragged you to the strip club with girls last week, so it's only fair you get to have an embarrassing hard-on too!" Jeff chimed in, winking.

Blaine flushed but obediently held up his fake I.D. to the bouncer who just waved him through with a bored expression on his face. As soon as he got in, his senses were assaulted by flashing technicolor lights and booming music.

His friends pushed him forward towards a vacant table in the front, right by the large stage. Blaine sat down on the high-legged chair, watching as a well-built man strutted out onto the stage, a lewd grin on his tanned face. The announcer introduced the man to the crowd as Tank and he definitely lived up to his name. The man was certainly built like a tank.

A few more men came out, but none of them really did anything for him. His friends complained that Blaine wasn't enjoying himself… and it was partially true. It was all because of that mystery boy that showed up at Dalton about a week ago. He couldn't get his face out of his mind, which was stupid really. Why should he be so hung up on some random –albeit _gorgeous_ – guy who barely spoke to him and then ran off when Blaine had kind of – sort of – asked him out? The guy whose name was Kurt… who was currently strutting on stage- wait, _what?_

"We would like to introduce a newcomer to the Rainbow Cactus family. He has only been here for one week and is already a favorite. Here he is, the Alabaster Vixen!" The announcer said excitedly. The club patrons all seemed extremely excited at the prospect of fresh meat judging by the way they all gathered around the stage, tossing bunched up paper money at him.

Blaine literally couldn't take his eyes off him. This boy that was so shy earlier was now confidently working the stage. The way his creamy, pale skin shimmered in the hot pink lights as he danced his way to the edge of the stage, teasing the crowd by slipping off his elbow length black gloves. His coiffed jet-black hair mirrored the charcoal smudges framing his dark ember eyes, creating a sense of mystery about him. Kurt started to pluck the buttons of his black silk vest, tantalizingly slow, a wicked grin forming on his face before ripping it completely off, revealing his broad chest. Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes travel to the trail of fine, light brown hair that disappeared underneath his sinfully tight and low leather jeans. Kurt ran forward, catching a rope that had just fallen down, and swung above the audience a few times before landing gracefully on stage.

"Want us to get a bowl to catch the drool?" Nick joked, nudging Blaine.

Blaine blinked a few times, looking at his friends who were all sharing suspiciously sneaky looks. He ignored them in favor of watching Kurt finish his routine. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Kurt's swiveling hips causing his pants to become unbearably tight.

Feeling a hand clap down on his shoulder, Blaine tore his eyes off the beautiful boy on stage and turned to see Jeff with a large guy standing behind him, "Come with me, Blainers. We got you a surprise!"

"What-"

"Think of this as an early birthday present." He said as he hauled Blaine off the chair and followed the man back behind some curtains and into a small room with a single chair, "Stay here." He ordered, sitting him down in the chair and escaping before Blaine could protest.

After a few minutes, Blaine decided to just leave. He started to stand when the curtain suddenly flicked open and none other than Kurt came in, snapping the material back with the flick of his wrist. The moment their eyes met, Blaine knew that Kurt recognized him. The tall boy blinked a few times before a smile turned up on his face and he stalked forward, "Your friends paid for a private show for you, birthday boy."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. He knew it was him, but he was acting so differently… like he had some sort of shy twin that Blaine had met.

Kurt's dark eyes flashed for a second before he stepped forward, pushing Blaine back down into the chair, "I supposed you didn't hear the announcer. I'm the _Alabaster Vixen_." He said the name with a hidden amount of contempt, layered with sarcasm, but his face remained serious.

Blaine shook his head in denial, "No. I met you at Dalton last Friday." He protested.

"Shh." Kurt hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips, "Just…" He faltered a bit, his face betraying his words, "Enjoy yourself, sweetie." He purred, moving to straddle Blaine on the small chair, his weight hovering just slightly above Blaine.

Kurt slowly rolled his hips, taking Blaine's hands and placing them on his leather-clad ass. Blaine blushed furiously as Kurt snaked his hands up Blaine's chest, resting them on his shoulders as he continued to move to the beat of the music.

Blaine was so lost in the feeling, he let his hands travel up Kurt's sides and all the way up to cup his jaw. Kurt stopped moving for a moment, their eyes meeting in an intense gaze. It was as if the music had stopped and everything was frozen still, all that he could concentrate on was the pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. Blaine leaned forward in the moment, his lips barely brushing Kurt's when suddenly, Kurt fell back, falling onto the carpeted floor.

"S-sorry, I- I didn't…" There was the Kurt he remembered, stumbling over his words, "Are you angry?" He asked meekly.

Of all the things he thought Kurt would say, he certainly didn't expect him to ask if Blaine was mad at him, as if he might get hurt, "No." Blaine assured him, "No, I'm not mad."

Kurt nodded, seeming to work on gathering himself for a moment. Blaine slid out of the chair and onto his knees in front of Kurt who was still seated on the floor. He used that opportunity to try to speak to him. For some strange reason, he felt like he was drawn to the pale boy, "Are you even old enough to work here?" He asked, seeming to draw Kurt out of himself, "You can't be more than seventeen or eighteen…"

Kurt looked down at his feet, "I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Blaine reached out and touched the top of Kurt's hand, causing him to flinch, "I have to go. I'm sorry, Blaine." He jumped to his feet, moving the curtain back and going back into the club.

Blaine only caught a glimpse of him before he noticed a hand shooting out, snatching Kurt's vest and tugging him into a darker section of the club. He struggled to his feet, shoving the flimsy, maroon velvet curtain out of his way. There was no sign of Kurt anywhere.

Eventually, he had to leave. None of the workers knew what he was talking about when he tried to get help and basically ignored him. So he was left with no choice but to go back to Dalton. His friends were laughing and joking around him, but all he could think of was _Kurt._

**=================================gLee================================**

**So, here is the stripper/dancer!Kurt fic I promised! I hope that you all like it.**


	2. Swing sets and conversations

Blaine was back again. He had caught his eye a few times, but Kurt had ignored the pit in his stomach each time he noticed those amber eyes glued to him. He finished up his routine, scooping up the dirty cash piled at his feet, feeling sick knowing what he did to get it.

It was Monday night, and Kurt had seen Blaine every single night since the first time he'd shown up. He half expected him to give up on trying to see him, but apparently Blaine wasn't so easily deterred. Kurt couldn't understand what Blaine saw in him for him to be so determined to see him. Of course he couldn't deny the immediate connection between the two of them. That much was obvious… but _still._ It's not like Kurt could even snag an opportunity to speak to the other boy.

Charlie had been getting rougher and more possessive with him. He'd complain that Kurt was starting to look too mature and that was why he wasn't getting as much money as he did when he was younger. So each night, Kurt would be taken back to the house and he'd get slapped around. Kurt didn't fight him.

With everything once again building up on him, he finally snapped. Kurt went and got one of the other dancers to cover his last dance, knowing full well he'd get it bad from Charlie, but he couldn't think on that. He went out into the dark club, the deep thrum of the bass reverberating in his chest. Kurt noticed the back of Blaine's head, so he went up and grabbed his arm, pulling him along behind him towards a more quiet part of the club.

He turned around, faltering a bit at Blaine's gorgeous, surprised face, "Why are you here?" Kurt asked quickly before his nerves could get the better of him.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but immediately snapped it shut. He shifted a bit, seeming uncomfortable, "I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said finally.

"What?"

Blaine looked up at him, "When you left, I saw someone drag you away and… I was worried." He bit his lip as he seemed to scan Kurt's face for something.

Kurt self-consciously wrapped his arms around his midsection, "Well, you've been here every night since then. Isn't it proof enough that I'm okay with me being here?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You can't keep showing up here, Blaine." Kurt cut him off, his eyes flickering behind Blaine to make sure no one was able to see them, "Listen, I don't know you and you don't know me. Let's leave it at that and not try to turn… _whatever_ this is into anything more." Kurt said, feeling awkward. How was he to go about getting to know someone when he didn't even know himself? And with Charlie looming over him all the time, it would be practically impossible.

Blaine frowned a bit, "I just wanted to get to know you."

Kurt sighed, "There's nothing to know."

"I'll make a deal with you." Blaine started, "You and I go out for coffee, and I won't show up here every night trying to talk to you like some creepy stalker." He joked, his face resembling an expectant puppy dog.

"I-I can't." Kurt said, his voice barely making it over the music. How was he supposed to go out for coffee with Blaine? He couldn't even leave the house anymore ever since he didn't go straight back the time he took a detour through Dalton.

Blaine's face fell slightly, "You _can't _or you don't _want _to?"

"I _want_ to, believe me, I do-" _Shit._ Kurt just shot himself in the foot with that line. He should have just blown Blaine off and pretended like he didn't want to associate with him. Now Blaine was watching him with curious eyes, seeming much closer than before, "But I just… can't." He finished lamely.

Blaine just shrugged, a smile brought back onto his face, "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly as well, "You're quite persistent."

"I've been told."

Kurt glanced around Blaine, looking at the clock above the dressing room showing that he had about an hour and a half before Charlie came to pick him up… He'd already given up his spot in the line up, so there was nothing else he'd be doing there, "Fine."

Blaine blinked, stunned, "Fine?"

"Yeah, fine." Kurt said, "We can hang out… but we have to leave right now. I have to be back in about an hour."

"Okay." Blaine agreed immediately, taking Kurt's hand and heading towards the exit.

As the two ran through the pitch-black parking lot, Kurt started to get uncontrollable giggles. He'd never felt so _alive_, running hand in hand with this handsome, kind boy. Everyone else only passed him by… but not Blaine. Blaine had _noticed_ him, acknowledged his existence, and _god_ did that feel amazing.

Kurt hadn't realized they'd stopped until he noticed Blaine looking at him with an unreadable expression, "You didn't bring me out here to kill me, did you?" Kurt smirked, gaining some confidence from deep within.

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes, "Nope. I just like coming here sometimes. My parents used to bring me and my brother here when we were younger." He revealed, leading Kurt over to the swing set of the small park, "They're always working and never really have time to spend with me, so I like to come here to just… remember."

Kurt went and sat on one of the swings, letting himself rock side-to-side, "It sounds like you come here often."

"I do. If I'm not at school, I'm usually here." Blaine said, staring up at the cloudy sky, "And now, more recently, you can find me at Rainbow Cactus." He glanced over, winking playfully.

Kurt blushed, glancing down bashfully, "I can see why. There are a lot of good looking guys there."

"I only come to see one in particular." Kurt looked over to see Blaine smiling shyly at him, "So, where did you go to school?"

"Um…" Kurt blanked out. He had no idea where he went to school, "I was home schooled." He lied, or at least he _thought _he lied. For all he knew, he could have been home schooled.

Blaine nodded thoughtfully, "Oh. Did you ever go to college at all?" Kurt shook his head, "I don't mean to pry, but how did you get a job in that club? You don't look like you're twenty-one."

In reality, Kurt _could_ be twenty-one. He didn't think that he was, but Charlie managed to get him a fake I.D., so to anyone interested, his name was Kurt Winchester, twenty-six, and from New York.

He knew he wasn't twenty-six because Charlie gave him that I.D. when he first found him saying that he was twenty-one. To keep up his façade, he lied, "I'm twenty-six."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "There is no way in hell you're twenty-six." Blaine called him on his lie.

"That's what my I.D. says, so as far as anyone is concerned, I'm twenty-six."

Blaine raised his hands in a placating way, "Fine, fine. You're twenty-six."

"Sorry." Kurt apologized, "I didn't mean to snap at you… It's just-" Kurt stopped talking. How in the hell could he explain that he didn't _know_ how old he was and that's why he was so defensive?

Kurt tilted his head back, digging his boots into the moonlit sand underneath him before standing and walking away.

Blaine jogged to catch up with him, their arms brushing as they walked around the park. Kurt was staring at the ground as he went, not noticing where he was going.

"So I guess asking what you want to do when you get older is irrelevant seeing as you're already twenty-six." Blaine teased.

"Hey, twenty-six isn't _that_ old." Kurt pouted.

"Sure, sure." Blaine smirked, kicking his feet as he walked, "You have an answer or are you already in your dream job?"

Kurt stopped walking, Blaine turning to face him, "I-I don't really know what I want to do. I know I don't want to be… _this_." He gestured vaguely to himself.

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned with genuine interest, like he honestly _cared_ about what Kurt had to say… it was refreshing.

Kurt wet his lips, thinking, "Have you ever felt like you were on the wrong path? Like, you were meant for something else, but you just don't know what?" Blaine nodded, "It's just… this isn't… _me._ At least, I don't think it is. I don't feel like this is who I was meant to be, but there is no way of really knowing." He knew he wasn't making much sense, but Blaine just took his hand and continued walking silently.

"I can't say I know _exactly_ what you mean," Blaine started, his face deep in thought, "But I can kind of tell. Like, you seem totally different when you're talking to me compared to when you're… dancing." He said, clearing his throat, "But the person right here, seems genuine. I like this person." Blaine flushed, letting their hands swing back and forth slightly between them.

They continued walking until they heard shouting off in the distance, "KURT!"

Kurt froze. He knew that voice. It was Charlie.

He whipped around and grabbed Blaine's other hand, turning it so he could read his watch, "_Shit._" He cursed under his breath, realizing he'd been gone for far too long.

"Kurt, what is it? Who's calling you?" Blaine asked frantically, seeing the sheer panic that must have been written all over Kurt's face.

"I have to go." Kurt said, but he couldn't make his body move. He was literally frozen with fear, knowing full well what would happen if he were to face Charlie.

He registered Blaine's hands on his face, his hazel eyes looking into his, "Kurt, don't go. Please. If you're in trouble, you can tell me. I know we don't know each other well, but you can trust me. We can go to the police or something."

"SO HELP ME GOD, KURT. IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE _RIGHT_ NOW…" Charlie trailed off, allowing his threat to settle.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, pulling away and running off into the fringe of trees towards Charlie's angered yells and pretending he didn't hear Blaine's _concerned_ yells behind him.

The last thing he registered was the sharp snap of a fist against his temple and then everything went black.

**=================================gLee===================================**

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been in Boston for the past few days with no computer! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. I kind of had writers block and I was worried about the progression of Klaine's relationship, but I hope that this chapter was okay! Let me know what you thought. :)**


	3. Sweeten the pot

Kurt groaned as his body was jostled, his head pounding awfully, pulsing with each beat of his heart. He rolled over, opening his bleary eyes to see the roof of the van. Strange, he didn't even remember getting in…

His thoughts were foggy as he struggled to sit up, the change causing a wave of nausea to pass through him. Kurt took in a deep breath, willing the bile back down. He blinked several times to clear his vision as he peered through the wire mesh separating the front of the van from where he was in the back with a few of the other girls. He squinted as the intense orange light streamed through, indicating it was early morning.

"_Fuck._" Charlie cursed from the front seat as the vehicle groaned, stuttering before finally stopping all together, "You've got to be fucking _kidding_ me." He shouted, slamming his palms against the steering wheel in frustration before jumping out of the car.

The sliding door was thrown back, revealing a disheveled and angered Charlie. His eyes scanned the occupants of the van before his steely eyes landed on Kurt, "Damn it…" He gritted out, reaching towards Kurt and snatching his collar, dragging him forward, "I'm out of gas and I can't leave all of you here alone. So you're going to earn back my trust by going to the nearest gas station and getting me a gallon. Got it?"

Kurt, still slightly dazed, nodded. He took the balled up money Charlie thrust towards his chest and started heading in the direction the van was going in. He tripped over his own feet several times while walking up the road, the rising sun causing his eyes to burn and his head to throb even more than it had before. He had no clue where he was, but he hoped that Charlie had at least sent him in the right direction.

After an immeasurable amount of time, he finally came up towards a small town. He looked at the road sign, welcoming him to Lima. Kurt stopped short, staring at the sign until he was suddenly hit with a mirage of memories, some vague, some incredibly detailed.

He could see himself in the back of a car, his dad – who was the man in the car with him that night – looking at him through the rear view mirror, his sea green eyes crinkling as he laughed. His mother turned and smiled warmly at him, her brilliant blue orbs twinkling as she handed him a juice box.

So his dreams… those weren't really dreams, but memories. When he had dreams of a father tucking him in at night… it was a memory of his _actual_ father, not a dream. That man in the car with him when they crashed… That man was his _dad._

Kurt was overwhelmed, falling to his knees as he stared at nothing in particular. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing back the upwelling of tears threatening to fall. Reality was staring him in the face, but he just couldn't reach it. It was too late. He wasn't some kid anymore. No matter how vivid those memories were, there was nothing in them that could help him. All they were, were _memories._

Kurt swallowed down the sick feeling in his throat, slowly rising to his feet. Ignoring the chilly nip in the air, Kurt continued down the now familiar road. He went up and bought a gas canister from a Wawa, going to fill it up at the pump.

He returned to the van to see Charlie pacing and pulling at his thinning hair. Kurt handed him the gasoline before getting back into the relatively warm van, tucking his hands into his chest and curling up to keep warm. He did his best to ignore the memories that had been dredged up, knowing that this was as good as it was going to get for him. All he was, was a stripper… and that's all he would ever be good for. Charlie had that well ingrained in him, and some random memories of when he was a child cropping up would never be able to wash away the filth.

Kurt took to the stage that night. It took a full tube of cover-up to conceal the newly forming bruise along his temple, not to mention all of the others. He tried to look in the mirror as little as possible, hating the reflection in front of him. Kurt lined his muddy brown eyes with charcoal liner, darkening his too light eyebrows so that they were closer to his black hair color. A final sprits of shimmering body spray and he was ready to go on stage.

As much as he hated what he was doing, he found he was able to lose himself in his routines. Allowing the pulsing music and blinding lights to transform him.

He awaited his signal backstage, bouncing on the balls of his feet to pump himself up. _Are You The One _by The Presets started up and he sashayed on stage, creating an uproar.

_I don't know why_

_I got it so bad,_

_But somehow I find,_

_Out of the fry pan_

_And into the fire,_

_We're at it sooner._

_Buried our souls_

_Out of our headset,_

_Ready to go,_

Kurt unzipped his leather vest, winking to the audience as he got on his knees, doing a slow crawl over to a hole in the stage where a pole would come up.

_Slippin' and slide,_

_I'm out of control._

_Crying'll hide my_

_Head in a hole._

_There's something about you I got to know_

_Before we go too far._

_What I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_What I wanna know_

_I wanna know is_

The shining pole rose from below the stage floor. Kurt caught the top and rode it up, twisting his legs expertly around it.

_(Whoa) are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the -_

He tilted back so he was upside down, holding on only with his thighs and legs. Kurt slid the vest off, twirling it and tossing it to an excited club patron only to see Blaine's usual table unoccupied.

_Me and my girl_

_Having a time on top of the world,_

_But I got a secret_

_No one can know._

_You wanna find out,_

_Come to the show._

_We got good music_

_And you got to go._

He twisted up, snaking down the pole. Kurt gripped the rail, spinning himself around it, finishing with a high kick.

_Temperature's hot babe,_

_It's ready to blow._

_And seein' how she finds out_

_All she can know,_

_Someplace they'd all write in on the wall,_

_Before she goes too far._

_What I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_What I wanna know_

_I wanna know is_

_(Whoa) are you the one?_

He pointed out into the crowd, smirking as he undid the buttons of his skintight pants.

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the -_

The audience clapped along with the music as the routine started to come to a close. Kurt ripped off his pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight black silk underwear that left little to the imagination.

_Creepin' around,_

_Quiet and darkness,_

_Place to be found,_

_Leavin' behind the noisy crowds._

_It's been a while since_

_You've come around,_

_So let's make it worth the_

_Lights and the sounds,_

_Pills and the spills,_

_The drinks and the shouts!_

_It's turning out fine girl,_

_What it's all about._

_There's just one more thing_

_I gotta find out_

_Before we go too far._

In the last minute of the song, he pulled out all the stops. Swiveling his hips, twisting and turning around the pole. He knew that if he didn't make enough tonight, Charlie would hurt him again.

_What I wanna know_

_What I wanna know_

_What I wanna know is_

_(Whoa) Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the –_

The music ended with Kurt at the tip of the stage, a lavender hued light shining down on him as the men in the club cheered, tossing crumbled bills at his feet and along the length of the stage. The lights went dark and Kurt swiftly collected the cash, hurrying into the back room where the others were preparing for their turn on stage.

He was only set for one dance, so he made quick work of cleaning himself up, plucking the dollar bills from the lining of his underwear where some bold customers had placed them. Kurt slid a few dollars into his bag before Charlie came up from behind him, taking the rest from his hands, "Let's move." He ordered, gripping the nape of Kurt's neck and leading him out of the club. Kurt took one more fleeting look out into the crowd, hoping to see Blaine's face somewhere… but he was not there. It had become such a regular occurrence, seeing the other boy's face in the crowd and not seeing him… well, it felt _wrong._

Soon, all of them were back at the house. Charlie pulled Kurt aside, locking the others in their room. He brought him into the main room, filled only with a tattered sofa and a threadbare rug tossed on the floor, "You're not making enough money." He began bluntly, plopping himself down onto the sofa which creaked in protest to his girth, "I'm not getting enough cash out of you, so I think we're going to have to up the ante." He said as he licked the tips of his fingers, flipping through the stack of cash in his hands for a moment before turning his eyes on him.

Kurt shivered slightly, not liking the way Charlie was looking at him, "W-_what-?_"

"You're going to have to sweeten the pot if I'm going to get the amount of dough I need…" He let his eyes linger on Kurt's body, "And I'm sure a plump virgin ass will do just the trick. I bet I can make _thousands_ selling your virginity." He mused darkly, "I mean, a young gay twink in Ohio? You'd sell for _so_ much more than the girls went for."

Kurt took a step back, "N-no. You _can't-_"

"Oh, but I _can,_ Kurtie. I think you've forgotten… You're _mine._" He growled possessively.

One split second was all it took for Kurt's mind to catch up to what his body was doing. He registered Charlie's angered cries behind him, felt the wood boards thump as he was being pursued, but his muscles were working on autopilot.

He ran. He used every ounce of strength in his body, bolting across the street and through the neighbor's yards. Kurt stumbled into the parking lot of Rainbow Cactus, weaving through the cars.

Kurt didn't realize where his feet were taking him until he came across the deserted park Blaine had brought him the night before. By the time he stopped running, his legs were aching and his lungs were burning. He climbed up to the small 'fort' attached to a shining silver slide. The flimsy material offered little shelter, but he figured it would at least conceal him for the time being. Clouds were beginning to roll in, so he hoped it could hold up against rain.

================================gLee=================================

Rain was coming down in sheets, the park barely visible. Normally, Blaine wouldn't bother going out to the park with the weather so awful, but it's become a routine for him to do so. And there was something compelling him to go, he just wasn't sure what that was.

Blaine huddled underneath his large umbrella, the material not doing a good job in keeping the icy rain off of him. This was ridiculous. Why was he even there in the first place? He should go to Rainbow Cactus to make sure Kurt was safe…

If someone were to ask him why he was so keen on watching after Kurt, he wouldn't be able to give that person a straight answer. Some things in this world cannot be explained. There was something _magnetic _about Kurt. He was special, unique, stunning, the list goes on and on.

Blaine had always felt the need to help people. It seemed like he was drawn to those that needed saving, and Kurt certainly seemed to fit the bill. It's not that he had some sort of hero complex, wanting to be the knight in shining armor swooping in to save the day. No, he just hated to see people in need go unnoticed. Blaine had a gift of sorts for being able to truly see people for who they really are, and he could see into Kurt's heart. Even though they hardly knew each other, Blaine knew Kurt was a good person.

Those haunting, deep brown eyes followed him in his dreams, made regular occurrences. He knew the look in his eyes the second they had met. It was the same look he'd seen in the mirror years ago. He'd made an instant connection the moment he saw him at Dalton and he hadn't been able to get the mysterious boy out of his mind since.

Knowing that Kurt was in obvious trouble had his nerves on end, wishing he hadn't gone to the park at all and had instead gone straight to the club.

The rain was coming down so hard, he could hardly see where he was going. He let out a growl of frustration as he took shelter underneath the tall slide, the wooden planks above him providing little relief from the storm.

The rain began to wane, so he decided to make a break for it. He was preparing to run when he heard something scuff against the wood above him. Blaine angled the umbrella back, peering up to see a form through the slats of wood, "Hey, you okay?" He called over the rain, jogging around and climbing up the slick stairs to the fort above only to see none other than Kurt. He was wearing a tight black shirt and dark ripped jeans. He was soaked through, his body shivering violently, "Kurt!" Blaine cried, grabbing Kurt's shoulders, "I'm going to help you, okay?" He told him, gathering the sopping wet, freezing boy into his arms.

Blaine carefully climbed down the steps, leaving his umbrella behind. He hurried through the wet sand to the parking lot where his car was. Wrenching the car door open, Blaine settled Kurt into the front seat of the car before rushing over to the driver's side. He turned on the car, cranking up the heat.

Kurt shuddered, curling tightly in on himself. His fingers clenching as he cradled his arms into his chest. Blaine tore out of the parking lot, speeding back to Dalton. He parked haphazardly in the closest spot he could, barely taking the time to turn off the car before he got out and ran over to Kurt's side. He pulled him out of the car, holding him tightly as he sprinted towards the dorms. It was after curfew, so he didn't have to worry about any prying eyes as he barged through the doors and up the flight of stairs to his room.

Blaine slammed his door shut, quickly reaching back to lock it before laying Kurt out on his bed. The other boy immediately turned on his side, curling up in a tight ball, "Shit." Blaine swore, removing his jacket, shirt, and shoes, "Kurt," He pulled off Kurt's boots, "Listen to me, okay?" Blaine climbed onto the bed, turning Kurt so he was on his back, "Look at me." Kurt's dark eyes opened, not really focusing on anything, "I need to get your body temperature back up, okay?" Blaine told him, his fingers at the hem of Kurt's soaking shirt.

Trembling, cold hands gripped his wrists. Blaine looked up to see Kurt looking dazed and so damn _scared _it broke Blaine's heart, "I'm not going to hurt you, Kurt. Can you trust me?" He pleaded, knowing he didn't have much time before Kurt would need a hospital. Kurt's breathing stuttered, his blue tinged lips parted as he pulled in each breath. Finally, he nodded his head and Blaine went to work, pulling off his wet clothing. He left his boxers on to protect his modesty, but everything else had to go.

Blaine laid on top of him, bare chest to bare chest. He could feel his own body temperature lowering as Kurt's chilled body soaked in his warmth. Kurt continued to shiver underneath him as he brought his arms up, laying his palms flat against Blaine's back. Blaine hugged his body close, tucking his head into Kurt's shoulder in an awkwardly intimate position, but he was able to keep his mind away from those thoughts.

Eventually, Kurt's body began to warm up, his shudders coming less often. He felt Kurt's cool lips against his shoulder blade for a moment before he pulled away. Blaine reluctantly rolled off of him, but stayed close to his side.

As much as he didn't want to broach the subject, he knew he had to ask, "Kurt, what happened?" Blaine implored. He reached over, slowing down a bit when Kurt flinched, and turned Kurt's face so that their eyes met, "Are you okay?" The question was simple, but it held so much more impact. Three little words make a world of difference to those who are suffering.

Kurt's watery, chocolate brown eyes flickered between his own, their faces so close he could feel each puff of breath coming from the other boy. His lips trembled, "No." He breathed out in a pain filled, cracked whisper, "I don't think I am." He let out a low whine in the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and folding in on himself as tears spilled from his eyes and onto the pillow.

Blaine moved on instinct, pulling Kurt close to him, running his fingers through his damp, raven black hair. He didn't say any words, he only held Kurt as he cried into his chest.

**================================gLee==================================**

**Another chapter done! Please let me know what you think of this story! I love to hear from all of you. :)**

**Song used: Are You The One – The Presets**


	4. Contacts

Blaine was awoken by a low whimpering noise. He jolted awake, turning to see Kurt's scrunched up face, wet eyelashes fanned over the hollows beneath his eyes, "Kurt?" He spoke softly as to not startle the sleeping boy.

Kurt's deep brown eyes snapped open as he sucked in a sharp gasp at seeing Blaine so close. He scrambled backwards, tumbling to the floor before pressing himself back up against the wall. Blaine jumped up, rushing over to the panicked boy.

His breathing was hitched and quick, eyes wide and frightened. Kurt clutched his chest, "C-_can't-_"

Blaine was freaked. Kurt was clearly having a panic attack, but he had no idea how to help him, "Kurt," Blaine took his face in his hands, trying to get him to focus, "You have to calm down, alright? You're safe. We're at Dalton." He pried one of Kurt's hands away from his body, placing it on his bare chest, resting his forehead against Kurt's, "Breath with me." He took in a deep, exaggerated breath before letting it out slowly. After a few moments, Kurt began to do the same, "Good." He praised, stroking Kurt's cheek with his free hand.

Kurt pulled away, looking up at Blaine with an unreadable expression. Blaine was about to speak when Kurt surged forward, sealing their lips together. He closed his eyes, reveling in the taste of Kurt's soft lips against his own… until they were gone.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes to see Kurt had moved away from him, covering his face, "Oh god." Kurt said, his words muffled by his knees, "I can't believe I just did that…" He spoke mostly to himself, "God, I'm such a fucking idiot." Kurt whispered, bringing his hands back to twist in his messy black hair.

Blaine managed to shake himself from his state of shock, crawling over to Kurt, "Hey," He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm not mad or anything Kurt. I guess I'm just a bit surprised is all."

Kurt peeked out from behind his arms, one dark eye watching him, "Really?"

"Really." Blaine confirmed, moving to sit beside him against the wall.

Kurt moved so that his arms were wrapped around his midsection, "I don't even remember getting here." He admitted.

"You were at the park." Blaine started, glancing over to see Kurt's reaction. His face was carefully blank, though he did see his eyelids tighten just a smidgen, "You were near hypothermic, so I brought you back here and I had to get you warm…" He trailed off. Kurt nodded in understanding, "Which leads me to our topic of discussion. Why the hell were you out there in that storm?"

Kurt shrunk down a bit, worrying his lower lips with his teeth, "I-It's a long story."

"I have time."

Kurt stomach grumbled loudly, causing him to flush in embarrassment. Blaine chuckled, "How about we go downstairs and get some food, huh?"

Kurt frowned, "B-but it's Wednesday. Don't you have class?"

Blaine just shrugged, standing up and offering his hand to Kurt who took it tentatively, "I have an extra uniform, so we'll just have to be incognito." He winked playfully.

Kurt sucked in his lips in an adorable manner, glancing down bashfully, "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled, leaning forward and pecking Kurt on the lips before walking over to the closet and pulling out two matching uniforms. He glanced back to see Kurt was blushing furiously, his arms still held in place around his body. Blaine was about to hand Kurt one of the Dalton outfits when Kurt shifted slightly, revealing a slightly splotchy looking bruise, "Kurt-"

Kurt noticed where his eyes were and he immediately reached out and took the offered clothing, clutching it to his chest to cover himself as he fled into the en suite bathroom.

Blaine stood there for a moment, trying to make sense of what he'd just seen. When Kurt was on stage, he'd never seen any bruises… but it looked like he covered them up with some sort of makeup. He guessed it must have worn off.

He resisted the urge to be sick at the thought of Kurt having to cover up bruises before stripping on stage. Blaine quickly dressed himself, sitting on the bed and staring at his hands. Would Kurt open up to him?

A moment later, Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in Blaine's Dalton uniform. It was a bit too small for Kurt's taller frame, but it was passable. Kurt squirmed slightly under Blaine's gaze, "D-does it look-?"

"You look perfect." Blaine said before he could catch himself, "I mean, y-yeah. It looks fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Shall we?" He gestured towards the door with an exaggerated bow.

Kurt let out a small laugh, taking his offered hand, "We shall." He played along.

The two went down to the café and they each got coffee and a croissant. Blaine rested his chin in one of his palms, watching as Kurt delicately picked away at the roll, "Kurt?" The other boy glanced up, his brown eyes wide and curious, "Why were you in the park last night?" He got straight to the point. Kurt's eyes flickered down as he busied himself with taking a large gulp of his coffee, making a strange face, "What?"

"I-I don't really know how to order coffee so it doesn't taste gross. I've never had it before." Kurt admitted.

"You've never had _coffee _before? Then why'd you order it, dummy?" Blaine teased, taking the cup from in front of him, "Hold on. I'll get you something I think you'll like." He felt Kurt's eyes on him as he went up and ordered a different drink, bringing the steaming cup back to him, "Try this."

Kurt raised one skeptical eyebrow, but tentatively took a sip, "Oh my _god._" He smiled, taking another larger drink, "This is _delicious._" He declared.

"It's a grande non-fat mocha."

Kurt nodded in appreciation, "I think this will be my coffee order from now on."

"Glad to hear it…" He trailed off, eyeing Kurt meaningfully.

Kurt let out a resigned sigh, "I... got in an argument… with my –uh…" He paused a moment, thinking through how he was going to phrase something, "I got in an argument and I went for a walk. I must have fallen asleep when the rain started and I didn't notice it…"

"And the bruises?" Blaine asked.

Kurt suddenly became defensive, "None of your business."

Blaine sighed, "I'm just trying to help you, Kurt."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest, "Well, I never asked for help."

"Too bad." Blaine countered, "You've got it."

"_Why?_" He asked brusquely, "What do you gain from helping me?"

Blaine blanched, "I-I don't _want_ anything from you, Kurt."

"One thing I learned in the past five years is that people don't do anything for free. They always want something out of you, so there has to be a catch somewhere."

Blaine shook his head vehemently, "No. There's no catch. I promise."

"Another thing. Promises are null and void unless it's in writing."

"I thought you trusted me…"

Kurt's eyes softened a bit, though they were still guarded, "I don't know who I can trust anymore…"

"You can trust me." Blaine told him, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand, "But you have to let me in."

"I can't Blaine, he'll-" Kurt cut himself off, looking worried and scared.

"You're safe here with me. You can stay in my dorm. I don't know what you're afraid of, but nothing can hurt you in here." He brushed his thumb across Kurt's pale knuckles, "Does anyone know where you are? Your parents? Friends?"

"I don't have either. Parents or friends… At least I don't think I do."

Blaine furrowed his brow, "What do you mean you don't know if you have parents or friends?" Kurt just stared at the table, "Are you really twenty-six?" He asked, starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"When's your birthday?"

"I don't _know_."

"…Where were you born?"

"I _don't know._"

"What-"

Kurt groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his black hair, "I don't know who I am, _alright?_" He practically yelled, gaining the attention of a few custodians sweeping nearby.

"What happened?"

Kurt looked around nervously, "C-can we go back to your room?" He asked, blinking back tears.

"Okay." Blaine agreed, tossing their trash and taking Kurt's hand, leading him back to his room. They both ended up back on Blaine's still made bed, "What happened?" He repeated softly.

"I was in a car crash I guess… I don't remember how it happened, but I remember coming to and I was in this car in a river. There was a man next to me that ended up saving me by getting me out of the car before it filled up with water. The only reason I know my name is because he yelled it." Kurt sucked in his lips, staring at their still conjoined hands, "I've had dreams with him in them. I found out later that he must have been my dad."

"How?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand gently.

"I remembered a small bit of my past when I saw a sign for Lima. I could see him driving and a woman who I somehow knew was my mom smiling at me in the front seat."

"Then how do you not know if you have parents or not?" Blaine asked cautiously, not wanting to sound insensitive seeing as he had no idea how it must feel to not even know who your are.

"I don't _know_ them. I've only seen their faces in my dreams or '_memory_ lapses' or whatever you call them. I don't know their _names_, where they _live_… I don't know anything about them. Hell, they could have both died in the past five years as far as I know."

Blaine blinked, surprised, "Whoa, wait… _Five years?_" Kurt nodded, "Where have you been living for all that time?"

"Some guy found me that night, after I woke up in a river bank somewhere in Massachusetts. He… took me in for lack of better words. He's why I work at Rainbow Cactus. It's like, creep rent." Blaine felt sick. All of those times he'd gone and watched Kurt dance, _enjoying_ himself, when Kurt didn't even-, "You didn't know. Don't blame yourself." Kurt spoke, seeming to read his thoughts.

"Tell me what you think you know about yourself."

Kurt cocked his head to the side, biting his lip adorably, "I know my name is Kurt, and I'm probably about seventeen or eighteen… I think I might have blue eyes and lighter hair-"

Blaine stopped him for a second, "How do you not know your hair and eye color? I thought you just had black hair and brown eyes…"

"T-the guy I… lived with made me wear colored contacts and he died my hair."

"So you couldn't be recognized?" He guessed. Kurt nodded. Blaine sat back for a moment, pursing his lips, "Come with me." He pulled at Kurt's hand, leading him to the bathroom and facing him in the mirror, "Take them out." Kurt turned, bewildered eyes staring back at him, "Go ahead and take your contacts out."

Kurt stepped back, "B-but… I'm scared to." He whispered ashamedly.

Blaine hesitantly cupped Kurt's pale cheek in his hand, smiling when Kurt leaned into the touch, "You're stronger than you know. I can tell."

Kurt took in a shuddery breath, "Okay."

===================================gLee=======================================

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. Took in his pallid skin, lavender purple shading just above his eyebrow where most of his concealer had worn off. Those eyes looking back at him… so dark the pupil was hardly visible through the muddy brown.

He turned away, not able to look at his reflection as he pinched the contacts out of his eyes. Blinking a few times, he spun around, forcing himself to look into the mirror.

Vivid blue, mixed with sea foam green and light specks of yellow stared back at him. Kurt's jaw dropped, leaning forward until his nose touched the glass, entranced by this new discovery.

"They're _beautiful._" Kurt murmured to himself, unable to pull his gaze from the reflection of his uniquely colored eyes.

"_You're_ beautiful." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up in the mirror to see Blaine watching him. He turned, taking Blaine in with what felt like completely new eyes, "Really, Kurt."

Kurt blushed lightly, pulling at the blazer bottom, "No I'm not… Not like you are."

They both laughed at their slightly cheesy exchange. Blaine took a step forward, reaching up and resting his hand on Kurt's face, stroking the skin under his eye as he gazed up at him, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you get back to where you belong." He promised.

Kurt didn't say it, but at that moment… he felt like he'd found where he belonged.

**==============================gLee==================================**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**I kind of got stuck during this chapter, so I ended up writing another fic just to take a break from writing this. It's called **_Wicked Game_**. So if you're so inclined, go give it a try! :)**


	5. XHN-7468

"Lima, huh?" Blaine asked, zipping up his sweatshirt when Kurt came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of Blaine's plain tight jeans and a black t-shirt.

Kurt nodded, "I'm not really sure what it means, but I guess it has to be a significant place."

Blaine sat back against the headboard, his thumb rubbing at his chin, "You think maybe you could have lived there at some point?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I was somewhere in Massachusetts when…" He trailed off, "Well, you know."

Blaine nodded, sitting up, "Well, let's get a move on." He smiled, getting off the bed and holding a hand out for Kurt, "Come on. Daylight's a-fadin'!"

"What?" Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion, "I don't-"

"We're going to go to Lima and have a look around. Maybe you'll recognize something."

"You know," Kurt began, "You don't have to help me."

Blaine rolled his eyes, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him off the bed, "I want to."

Kurt bit his lip, side glancing Blaine as they left his dorm and walked out into the parking lot, "Blaine?" Blaine turned, looking at him in innocent confusion. Kurt took in a deep breath to level himself before moving forward and capturing Blaine's face in his hands. He leaned forward slowly, giving Blaine ample time to push him away. The moment their lips touched, he knew he was hooked.

Kurt was falling for him hard and thankfully, Blaine had the decency to catch him as he did. He felt Blaine's tongue prodding slightly at his closed lips, so he willingly parted them, allowing for an intensely new experience. One of Kurt's hands fell to Blaine's side as Blaine's hands tangled in his hair. He found himself smiling into the kiss, feeling like not all hope was lost.

================================gLee================================

Blaine smiled into the kiss, feeling as though he'd found something that had been missing from his life for _forever._ Suddenly though, Kurt was ripped from his grasp. He looked up to see a pudgy man grabbing Kurt's neck with one hand and the other securely slapped over his mouth. Kurt's vivid blue eyes were alight with fear as the man started to haul him back towards a run-down van.

He managed to snap himself out of his stupor, running after the man, "_Hey!_ Let him _go!_" He yelled, rushing up to him and trying to pry his hands off of Kurt.

Kurt was kicking and thrashing around, but the man seemed to have some muscle underneath the layer of fat that Blaine couldn't see. He reached back with one hand and opened the van.

Blaine grabbed onto any part of Kurt he could, trying his damndest to pull him back, "_HELP!_" He yelled over his shoulder, trying to drag Kurt out of the van whilst protecting himself from the man's attacks, "_Kurt!_"

"_Blaine!_" Kurt cried out, pushing away several girls that were in the van off of him in his attempt to get out. Kurt turned and kicked out, knocking the older man to his knees.

Blaine reached over him, taking Kurt's hand only to have the man jump up, punching Blaine square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, his eyes dizzied by the blow. When he regained his bearings, the van door was shut and the man was getting into the front seat. "_NO!_" He ran over and tried to open the door, but it was locked, "**KURT!**" He banged on the door, desperately trying to see through the tinted windows to see the boy.

The vehicle started to pull away when he noticed one pale hand resting on the window. He put his hand up to Kurt's just before the van sped off.

He had enough since to dial the police before the van was out of sight.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"M-my friend just got taken! He's in a rust colored van, license plate X, H, N, seven, four, six… _shit,_ I think it's an eight." Blaine told the operator as he jogged to his car, getting in quickly and pursuing the vehicle himself.

"Sir, when was he taken?"

"Just now! I'm following the van now. There were more people in the back."

"That's not a good idea, sir. Do _not_ follow the van. Dispatchers are on the way. Where was your friend taken?"

Blaine ignored the first part, continuing after the van, "From Dalton. The school."

"Okay. Stay where you are. The authorities will do their best to find your friend. What is his name?"

"Kurt."

"Full name?"

Blaine let out a growl, running yet another red light as the van swerved around a corner, "That's it. His name is Kurt. I don't- _Shit!_" The phone fell from his hand as he had to use both hands to turn a sharp corner. He couldn't get to it then, since it had landed under the passenger seat. "_Damn_ it." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel, starting to slow down as they got into a run down neighborhood.

Blaine kept back a few car lengths, pulling over to the curb when the van pulled into one of the driveways. He waited a while before grabbing his phone and getting out of his car and going over to the side of the house. It was beginning to get dark, so it helped conceal him from any prying eyes. He crouched down, peering into the windows. Most of the rooms were empty until he came across one of the back rooms. There was one single bulb dangling on the ceiling, barely illuminating the small space. There were a few scantily dressed girls huddled up in one corner sleeping and in the other…

"Kurt." He breathed. Blaine pulled out his phone, calling the police once more and giving the address he was at.

Kurt was pressed tightly into the corner, shaking violently, his face covered with his hands. His ankle was chained up to a spot in the center of the room, just under the hanging light.

Blaine tried to open the window, but it was no use. It was stuck. He tapped lightly on the glass, not wanting to wake any of the others.

Kurt froze, so Blaine knew he'd heard him. He tapped again and Kurt looked up, peering out at him. His face lit up as soon as they made eye contact. Kurt jumped up, rushing to the window and placing his hands on the glass. Blaine matched him, placing his hands on the glass opposite Kurt's, "Can you open the window?"

He shook his head regretfully, pointing up to a padlock that was holding a bar against the window so it couldn't be opened. Kurt put his forehead against the window, breathing out so that the glass fogged. He moved his hand so that he could write in the condensation.

'_not worth it'_ He wrote backwards so Blaine could read it.

Blaine shook his head, making eye contact with those uniquely blue eyes that he still hadn't gotten used to, "Yes, you _are._"

A high-pitched scream rang out from behind Kurt. He turned and Blaine could see one of the girls had woken up and seen Blaine.

"_Run!_" Kurt called through the window.

"I'm _not leaving_ you here!" Blaine told him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure coming at him fast. He moved just in time to dodge the man's attack. He rushed around him, knowing the police should be showing up soon. Blaine used his speediness to his advantage, running into the house and locking the door. "KURT!"

He ran through to the back of the house where he heard, "_Blaine!_"

Blaine grabbed the set of keys on the hook outside the door and went to work unlocking the several locks. He pulled the door open only to get a handful of Kurt just when the front door was broken in. "Come on!"

"The chain." Kurt pointed to the chain around his ankle, holding him in the room. He heard the footsteps coming towards where they were. His heart was beating rapidly as he took the keys and tried to unlock the chain, "Blaine!"

A hand grabbed his shirt, yanking him away, "You little fuck!" The man growled, "You're lucky I'm not going to hurt you this time. We're leaving, so just go home. You don't really care about him." He spat at Kurt, "He's just garbage."

Kurt cried, falling to the ground and holding onto Blaine's leg, "Please don't leave me." He begged.

"Let me just take him back with me. _Please._" Blaine pleaded, feeling Kurt's fingers tighten around his leg.

"No."

"I-is it money you want? I-I'll pay anything. Just, please-"

"He can make me more money than you have, boy. I got an offer of _ten grand_ for this twink's virginity."

Blaine felt sick, "I can get you ten thousand." He lied.

"Bullshit." The man sneered, dragging him away.

"No! P-please. Blaine!" Kurt sobbed, his fingers grappling for purchase as Blaine was dragged away.

Blaine tried to fight him off, but the man easily overpowered him, "The police are on their way. You're not going to get away with this."

The man slammed him up against the wall, eyeing him meaningfully. Blaine could still hear Kurt's desperate cries from down the hall as the man uttered three little words before bashing Blaine's head against the wall, knocking him out. "Yes I am."

**================================gLee==================================**

**I know, I know. I'm evil… XD **

**I will try to not make you all wait too long for another update! I'm sorry this one took so long. I've been working on my other fic, 'Wicked Game' too much, haha. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**:)**


	6. Three weeks and four days

Blaine was past being on edge. He was damn near blinded with anxiety.

It had been _three weeks_ and _four days_ since the last time he'd seen Kurt and damn if it wasn't tearing him apart.

He'd woken up in a hospital with a minor concussion the morning after he'd gone to try and save Kurt. The police had come in later and informed him that the house was empty, no trace of anyone having lived there at all. Needless to say, Blaine blamed himself. If only he'd called sooner, or… _something._

After staying a while for observation, he was finally allowed to go back to his dorm. Since he was eighteen, his parents thankfully didn't have to be called. He didn't think he could deal with them knowing what had happened… It was hard enough dealing with it himself.

Blaine had taken a sick day, claiming he wasn't feeling well. He sat and watched the storm brewing outside his window, the swirling purple clouds spitting out icy rain against his window. A loud boom of thunder caused him to flinch away.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Blaine ignored it at first, figuring it was just one of his friends. He really didn't want to talk to anyone. The person knocked again and Blaine let out an annoyed growl, flopping down on his bed and curling in on himself, "Go away!" He called, burying his face in his pillow.

"I know you're not sick." Wes accused, sitting down on the edge of Blaine's bed, "Is this about that Kurt kid?"

Blaine had told his friends about Kurt, well… some things. "I _am _sick, Wes."

"Yeah, and you're also over six feet tall. Would you look at that! Pigs are flying too!"

Blaine rolled over, smacking Wes' arm, "Shut up."

Wes raised an eyebrow, "You know you can't let what happened effect you like this. It's not healthy."

"I don't recall asking for your advice." Blaine said bitterly.

"At least come to Warbler's practice today?" He prompted.

Blaine huffed, rolling back over and curling under the covers, "I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking." Wes said, leaving the room after a moment.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door click shut.

He was just starting to doze when he heard another knock at the door, this one almost… timid, "It's open." He said tiredly, hoping the person wouldn't stay too long. He hadn't gotten hardly any sleep these past few weeks.

The door opened, allowing a sliver of light to come in through the hall before it was closed, "Blaine?"

That voice.

Blaine shot up from his bed, flipping on his light. There he was… _Kurt. _ He jumped up, rushing over to the boy and taking his face in his hands, examining him.

There were a few bruises on his face, a split lip and cut eyebrow that was still trailing blood down the side of his porcelain face. Blaine traced his hands down Kurt's jaw with a feather-light touch, moving to his neck, which had prominent bruising in the shape of two hands.

Dark, haunted _brown_ eyes looked back at him, "S-sorry for barging in like this." He apologized.

Blaine just shook his head, curling his arms around Kurt's shoulders and holding him. He just then realized that Kurt was soaking wet, "Don't apologize." He breathed into Kurt's neck, so close to tears of relief, "You have _no_ idea how glad I am that you're here."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, holding him just as tightly. His body was shaking slightly with silent sobs, so Blaine just held him closer. Blaine led them back to his bed, swaddling Kurt up in the blankets and holding him close, "Thank you." He whispered, sniffing slightly as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"For what?"

"You called the police. I know it was you." He spoke softly.

"Did they-?"

Kurt nodded against his chest, "They came. In all of the chaos… I managed to slip out unnoticed."

"Why didn't you let them help you, Kurt?"

Kurt was silent for a moment before speaking again, "I guess I'm ashamed… I didn't want them to know that I was there… that I was one of them."

"You're _not _one of them." Blaine stroked Kurt's damp hair, "You're better than that _cruel_ man." Blaine took in a breath to calm himself, "What happened? After that night…"

Kurt stiffened, "Can we talk later, please?" His voice cracked and Blaine could feel tears starting to fall onto his chest.

"Of course."

Blaine lay there for a few minutes, listening to the rumbling thunder before he started to sing under his breath, changing some of the lyrics as he went.

_Pick it up, pick it all up._

_And start again._

_You've got a second chance,_

_you could go home._

_Escape it all._

_It's just irrelevant._

_You could still be,_

_what you want to,_

_What you said you were,_

_when I met you._

_You've got a warm heart,_

_you've got a beautiful brain._

_But it's disintegrating,_

_You could still be,_

_what you want to be,_

_What you said you were,_

_when you met me._

_You could still be,_

_what you want to._

_What you said you were,_

_when I met you._

_when you met me._

_when I met you._

He hummed the ending, feeling Kurt's breathing evened out. Blaine stared at the ceiling, his fingers unconsciously stroking through Kurt's hair and down his back, then back up in repeating trek.

"We're going to find your home, Kurt. I'm going to make sure we find your family… and hopefully you won't forget me along the way."

Since he thought Kurt was asleep, he was surprised when the boy answered him, "I'll never forget you."

**==================================gLee=================================**

**Short chapter is short. Sorry!**

**Next chapter we will find out what happened to Kurt in those weeks away from Blaine. I would have added it to this chapter, but I felt like I found a good ending here. **

**Let me know what you thought! :)**

**Song used: **_Medicine - Daughter_


	7. A rainbow after a storm

_Hands were grabbing at him, pulling at his clothes and pinning him down. Kurt was struggling, he didn't want this. Fingers were clenching around his throat, cutting off his air._

"STOP._" He tried to say, but his words were caught in his throat. Black encroached in his vision, but he fought against it. The thought of Blaine kept him going. He was the force behind muscles, pushing the disgusting man off of him, the fire behind his determination. _

_Kurt had to get back to Blaine. Damn if he didn't love the boy…_

_Using all his strength, he managed to pull his arm out from under the man, snapping it forward. The heel of his hand connected with the man's nose, blood spurting out immediately. He fell back with a grunt, "Fucking kid!" He howled in pain, cupping a hand under his nose to catch the blood, "_CHARLIE!_" He screamed, but Kurt didn't stick around long enough to see if Charlie came. He pulled his pants back up his legs, buttoning them quickly before snatching up his shirt. Kurt bolted out the door, through the hall and out the front way just as a dozen police cars screeched to a halt outside the new house. _

_Kurt backtracked, running out into the forested area behind the house._

_He ran. He ran until his legs physically could not carry him any longer. Kurt tumbled over a root, falling flat on his face, but he couldn't get up. The reality of the situation he was just in hit him like a slap to the face… He'd almost been… Kurt managed to lift himself up enough to empty his stomach, tears stinging his eyes._

_Blaine. He had to get back to Blaine._

"Kurt!" Kurt startled awake, panting and gripping the sheets like a lifeline. Hazel eyes came into focus, watching him intently, "Shh. You're okay, baby. You're safe. I've got you." Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine noticed that he had called him baby, but Kurt certainly did. His face heated up and he glanced away bashfully.

"S-sorry if I woke you up." He murmured.

"I wasn't really asleep anyway. Don't worry." Blaine smiled down at him, seeming to consider something for a moment before he ever so slowly leaned closer. Kurt fought off the panicked lurching of his heart and focused on Blaine's soft, golden eyes.

A sharp crack of thunder startled them both, causing Blaine to fall on top of Kurt, both of them giggling. Taking the lead in a bold leap of faith, Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. He could feel Blaine's lips turning up into a smile, mimicking his own smile. Kurt parted his slips slightly, inviting Blaine's tongue into his mouth. He let out an embarrassing moan when Blaine pulled away, kissing along his jaw and sucking the sensitive skin just beneath his ear.

He started to freak out a bit when he closed his eyes, only feeling the sensation of a man on top of him. Kurt opened his eyes, glancing down to see that it was indeed Blaine, not- He banished the thought from his mind.

Eventually, the two ended up curled up next to each other, the rain storm lightening up outside. Kurt looked a little closer and he could see a faint rainbow in the distance. A combination of relief and safety clouded over him, settling deep within him. It brought him back to another time, a different place…

_A much younger Kurt was crying, holding his school notebook close to his chest, "What's wrong, baby?" His mother cooed, wrapping her frail arms around him._

"_T-the other boys at s-school took my notebook and drew on it." Kurt sputtered, wiping at his nose with his sleeve, "Mommy?" He asked, looking up at her sallow face, "What's a f-faggot?"_

_His mother's eyes widened before her features were carefully constructed, "It's a very bad word, honey." Kurt immediately slapped his little hand over his mouth, which his mom pulled away with a sad smile, "It's okay, baby. You didn't know… Can I see your notebook?" _

_Kurt nodded and handed her his notebook. There, scrawled on the front of his notebook was a rainbow with a big black 'X' through it, "I don't know why they don't like rainbows. They're so pretty!"_

"_Kurt," His mother started, holding him close. Kurt got the sense that whatever she was about to say was important by her serious tone, "You know how in the Disney movies, there is always a prince and a princess that fall in love and live happily ever after?"_

"_Yup." Kurt smiled, resting his head on his mom's chest._

"_It's okay if the prince wants to find another prince instead of a princess to live happily ever after with."_

_Kurt pulled away, eyes wide, enamored with the idea, "Really?"_

_His mother stroked his hair back, "Of course, baby."_

"_That's good." Kurt beamed, "'Cause I _really_ like Prince Eric." He blushed a bit, biting at his lip._

_His mom looked at his notebook for a moment before getting up and walking away. Kurt sat and waited until she came back, holding a brand new notebook and a box of crayons, "I want you to remember something, okay?" She opened the notebook and the carton of crayons, pulling out a few before coloring on the inside cover, "Whenever you see a rainbow," She started, coloring arch after arch of color, "I want you to think of me. No matter where I am, I want you to know that I'm there. I'm hidden in the colors and even if you can't see me, you'll know I'm there." She finished coloring a large rainbow, putting a small heart at the edge and writing_ 'MOM'_ next to it, "Rainbows are special and beautiful, just like you, button." Kurt scrunched up his nose when his mom bopped it, "I love you, baby." She breathed, placing a kiss on his forehead._

"_I love you too, Mommy." _

Kurt thought the memories would stop right there, but they didn't. A lifetime of memories, good and bad shot back. It was like a rubber band had snapped back into place, his memories reverberating in his mind.

That was the last time he'd seen his mother. A few days later, he was holding his father's hand as they buried her. He could feel the painful locker shoves, hear the hurtful slurs being thrown at him. He could see the deer racing in front of the car when his father and he were on their way back home from visiting family… Kurt felt his head hitting the car window harshly; hear the slam of the car as it hit the icy water below.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, his eyes popping wide open before he scrambled out of the bed onto his hands and knees. He felt as if his mind was locked away in a dusty cabinet and he just now found it. It was all so overwhelming.

A warm hand was making circles on his back as Kurt tried to focus on reality instead of the years of memories he'd just gotten back. He stumbled forward, rushing into the en suite bathroom and staring into the mirror at himself.

_Brown._ His eyes were _brown._ Kurt quickly plucked the lenses out, sighing in relief at seeing his natural eye color staring back at him.

But if he was wearing brown colored contacts and his hair was this awful black box-dye color, that meant that everything he'd been through wasn't just some weird out of body experience. He really had lost his memory and… everything that had happened to his after the accident- It was all _real._

Kurt turned and looked back towards the room. A stunning boy with the most unusual golden-hazel eyes was watching him cautiously. He looked almost… upset?

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I remember." He found himself saying, his voice a mere whisper.

The other boy looked vaguely disappointed, biting his lip and looking to the floor, "D-do you know who I am?"

Kurt smiled, walking over to the boy and tilting his face up with one finger, "I'll never forget you." He repeated the words he'd said the night before, though they seemed like a lifetime ago, "_Blaine._"

Blaine's eyes lit up as he jumped into Kurt's arms, planting a firm kiss on his lips before nuzzling into his neck, "God, I'm so happy for you, baby!"

Kurt grinned, "I have you to thank." He held Blaine close, "Thank you so much. You're the one thing that kept me going since the first day I met you."

Blaine pulled away, smiling up at him, "You aren't twenty-six, are you?" He teased.

Kurt shook his head, "No. Definitely not. Kurt Hummel is nineteen years young, thank you very much."

"Hummel?"

Kurt nodded, "I need to find my dad…"

Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's, "I'll be with you through it all. And you can tell me all about the newly discovered Kurt Hummel on the ride." He pulled Kurt along behind him, out to the school parking lot.

Kurt couldn't contain his smile as he stared at Blaine, pulling him along. He hadn't lost his love for the boy.

**=================================gLee================================**

**Wow. I am so sorry I took so long to update! I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. :)**


	8. I'll never let go of your hand

Kurt literally couldn't stop talking. He felt the need to tell Blaine every single detail about himself, seeing as it felt to_ him _like he was discovering it all as well. After so long living in the dark, not knowing who he was… it was nice to tell another person about yourself and know that you're telling the truth.

Once Blaine turned down the right street, the street where his childhood house was… that was when Kurt became quiet. Small tremors shook his body when Blaine pulled up to the house. He immediately recognized the truck in the driveway, but there were two other cars there as well.

Of course Kurt hadn't accounted for the amount of _time _he'd been gone. He imagined running into the house and his father beaming at him, pulling him into his arms. The thought that his dad might have moved on or even _mourned_ him didn't occur to him.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?" He asked, biting down on his lip as he gazed out the window, "M-maybe we should just turn around…"

"Kurt," Blaine took his hand, using his free hand to angle Kurt's face towards his own, "We'll do this together. I'm sure your dad will be _more_ than happy to see you."

Kurt looked away, tears forming in his eyes, "It's been so _long_ though. I'm sure he's moved on by now. I don't want to burden-"

Blaine leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips to silence him, "Everything will be fine." He promised.

Kurt took a deep breath, about to get out of the car, when the front door of the house opened. A tall, handsome young man jogged out of the house, slinging a bag over his shoulder. Following him was an older woman with short dark hair and a kind face. She lovingly rolled her eyes before stuffing a small baggie into the teen's bag. Kurt looked back at the door and saw him… his father.

He'd aged quite a bit in the years he'd been gone. His balding head covered by a trucker hat, wearing the same flannel Kurt used to secretly love. He walked out and wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, "Don't get fired from this job too, Finn!" He chuckled, "Otherwise your ass is going to college, like it or not, son."

"_Yeah_, yeah. Got it, Dad." The guy, Finn, responded with a fond roll of his eyes.

Kurt sat stock still through the exchange. He was right. His father _had_ moved on. Who was he to just waltz back into his life and ruin it? He seemed perfectly happy with his new family, "Blaine, drive."

"Kurt-" Blaine stopped, staring out the passenger side window.

"Please tell me he isn't looking over here." Kurt breathed, his whole body tense. When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt turned slightly. His father was looking at the car, his brows furrowed in confusion… until their eyes met.

The cup of coffee his dad was holding dropped from his hand, shattering on the ground. Kurt whipped his head around when Blaine got out of the car, rounding it until he was on Kurt's side, "_Blaine._" He hissed when his door was opened.

"He's already seen you, Kurt. Leaving would make everything worse… for the both of you." Blaine leaned in a placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips, "I'll never let go of your hand." He promised, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him slowly from the car.

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder, seeing the pure recognition in his dad's eyes… he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He moved slightly around Blaine, keeping his hand securely in his own.

"Kurt?" His father spoke, taking a step forward.

Kurt's breath hitched as he nodded frantically, tears pouring from his eyes, "It's me, Dad."

It only took a split second before his father was running forward, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace. Kurt reveled in the familiar scent, burying his face into his father's shirt as he sobbed. He felt his dad shaking too, "I-I can't believe it. Kurt." He cried before pulling away, taking Kurt's face in his hands, "You're all grown up, kid." He sniffed, the huge grin on his face faded, "What happened, son?" He asked, cupping Kurt's face in his large hands, "Where have you been?"

Kurt looked over to Blaine who squeezed his hand gently. His dad followed his gaze, looking at Blaine for the first time, "Hi, sir. My name is Blaine." He reached his free hand out for Kurt's father to shake, which he did after releasing Kurt.

"How about we go inside and talk." His dad said, wrapping and arm around Kurt and holding onto him tightly, as if he couldn't bear to let go.

The three were led inside the familiar house. A lot had changed in the several years he'd been gone. The décor had a feminine touch to it, most likely from the woman he'd seen earlier. Speaking of, the small woman rounded the corner, stopping short when she laid eyes on the three of them. Her gaze settled on Kurt, "Burt?"

"Carole," He said, reaching out for her hand, "This is my son… it's Kurt, honey. H-he's alive." A tear dropped from his red-rimmed eyes and onto his cheek, holding Kurt even tighter to his side.

"But, how…?" Carole trailed off in disbelief, shaking her head minutely in wonder. Kurt felt awkward being the center of attention so he tightened his hold on Blaine's hand. "I'll let you all get to talking… but it is nice to meet you, Kurt." She said, excusing herself with a light peck to his father's cheek before scurrying out of the room.

Blaine and he sat on the small love seat while his father plopped down in his favorite recliner, "Tell me what happened, kid." He urged. Kurt could tell he was trying to keep stoic, but his eyes betrayed him, showing just how effected and overwhelmed he was with Kurt's return.

Kurt latched onto Blaine's arm, searching for the strength within himself to retell his journey over the past five years, "Everything started when I hit my head when we got into the accident five years ago…"

He told him everything, but he did take the liberty of skewing a few details. In time, he would tell his father exactly what had happened to him… but for now, it was enough. Blaine kept to his word, never releasing Kurt's hand. A few times, his tears would be wiped away from the boy next to him who wore a sad smile.

His dad was listening intently, hanging on each word that came out of his son's mouth, "But… how did you get your memory back? I thought that only happened in movies."

Kurt smiled slightly, looking at his and Blaine's connected hands, "I saw a rainbow." He said, "Before mom died, she had told me to always remember her whenever I saw a rainbow… that she'd be in the colors of it, even if I couldn't see her. I supposed that stuck with me."

His father was shaking his head in disbelief, "I just- I'm trying to imagine what you must have been going through. I-I'm so sorry I couldn't have saved you, Kurt. I'm so sorry." His face was so distraught, Kurt couldn't stand to see him that way.

Kurt stood and got onto his knees in front of his father, pulling him into a hug, "It's okay, Dad." He whispered, so close to tears, "But you didn't need to save me. Blaine saved me." He smiled back at the boy he was certain he loved.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt with such adoration, even his father blushed, "Well then, I have you to thank for taking care of my son." His dad said, standing up.

Blaine held out his hand, but his father just pulled him into a hug. Kurt retook Blaine's hand once the two had pulled apart, feeling like that is where he was meant to be.

"Let's order some pizza." His dad said, "I couldn't stand leaving the house today."

"Okay." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time, giggling slightly.

Kurt's father grinned fondly, "I'll just leave you two alone then…" He gave a conspicuous wink Kurt's way, which had him blushing wildly. Clearly his dad had no problem with the whole _'I'm gay'_ thing.

Once he and Blaine were alone, Kurt fell into Blaine's welcome arms, "Thank you, Blaine. For everything."

Blaine pulled Kurt back, looking deeply into his eyes, "I love you, Kurt." He breathed.

Kurt grinned, "I love you, too, Blaine. So much."

Both surged forward at the same time, kissing each other in earnest. Kurt and Blaine had tears in their eyes when they finally separated when a deep clearing throat startled them, "Pizza's on the way…" Kurt's dad said, "And Blaine, you're welcome to stay here tonight."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's Burt to you, kid." He smiled.

Kurt looked between his father and his love. He couldn't believe that his life had turned out the way it had… but if it hadn't, he would have never met Blaine. Though for some reason, Kurt felt like he would have met Blaine no matter what, because they were meant to be.

_We lay face down in pale solitude._

_To save face, _

_We pulled our walls in front of you._

_To the same place _

_Where we danced in front of you._

_We fell from grace _

_And watched the hope fall from your face._

_This isn't me I used to say._

_All the love was so gone._

_It feels good to be alive._

_I've been dead for so long._

**==============================gLee=================================**

**So, this is the final chapter! I can't believe it's over! There will be an epilogue eventually, but as of now, it's complete. Thanks for all of the support for this fic! I hope that you'll check out my other stories that I'm working on. Wicked Game and Translucent. :)**

**The song at the end is what inspired this story: **

**My Throat Is An Open Grave – Demon Hunter**


End file.
